Tập phim 22 (GO)
Tập hợp lại! Lá cờ cách mạng! (集え!革命の鳩に, Tsudoe! Kakumei no Hato Ni!!) là tập phim thứ 22 của bộ anime Inazuma Eleven GO. Tóm tắt Mối hiềm khích giữa Kirino và Kariya tiếp tục trở nên tệ hơn, và đỉnh điểm là việc Kirino bắt đầu nghi ngờ rằng Kariya là 1 SEED. Trận đấu 1/32 của vòng đấu quốc gia Holy Road bắt đầu. Đối thủ của Raimon (GO) là Gassan Kunimitsu, và trong số họ là một người khiến cho tất cả các thành viên của Raimon đều vô cùng kinh ngạc... Chi tiết Tập phim bắt đầu với cảnh Kariya đi đến trường và cậu ta lại tiếp tục đụng độ với Kirino. Kirino hỏi Kariya rằng rốt cuộc thì ý định thực sự của cậu ta là gì và cậu ta có phải là 1 SEED hay không. Kariya đang định trả lời thì Tenma và Aoi bước tới. thumb|left|190px|Kirino hỏi Kariya về chuyện SEED. Tenma hỏi Kariya rằng Kirino đã hỏi gì cậu nhưng Kariya đã nói dối họ. Một lúc sau, Kirino đến gặp Tsurugi đang đứng dưới gốc cây, và hỏi Tsurugi rằng Kariya có phải là 1 SEED hay không, nhưng Tsurugi trả lời lặng lẽ rằng cậu cũng không biết. Sau đó, Tenma và Shinsuke cũng đến gặp Kariya để hỏi rằng Kirino đã hỏi gì cậu khi nãy. Kariya thú thật với họ, và 2 người hết sức sửng sốt, thậm chí còn ngạc nhiên hơn nữa khi thấy Kariya hỏi rằng "SEED" là gì? Tenma bèn giải thích hết cho cậu, và sau đó thì Kariya đã hiểu. Cậu hỏi Tenma rằng liệu Tenma và Shinsuke có nghĩ cậu là một SEED hay không, và 2 người lập tức trả lời là không, vì cậu là đồng đội của họ, khiến cho Kariya quay mặt đi và có vẻ hối hận trong chốc lát. Thế rồi, trong một buổi tập sau đó, Kariya lại cố tình khiến cho Kirino bị hiểu nhầm bằng cách giả vờ ôm chân kêu đau, nói rằng Kirino đã cướp bóng từ cậu quá mạnh bạo, khiến cho Kirino lại càng ghét Kariya hơn nữa. thumb|190px|Ishido và Hibiki Ngày hôm sau, cả đội bóng đi đến sân vận động Amano Mikado Stadium để tham dự lễ khai mạc của giải đấu quốc gia Holy Road. Tại đây, tất cả mọi người đã được thông báo về một cuộc đối đầu mới, hay nói đúng hơn là một cuộc tranh cử danh hiệu Holy Emperor, giữa Ishido Shuuji, Holy Emperor hiện tại, và Hibiki Seigou, người đứng đầu Resistance. Đến ngày thi đấu, Raimon (GO) đi đến sân ga của chiếc xe lửa Holy Liner. Tại đây, họ gặp gỡ Gassan Kunimitsu, và đã cực kì sửng sốt khi thấy Minamisawa đã trở thành 1 trong số thành viên của Gassan Kunimitsu. Hai bên đã đối thoại với nhau khá gay gắt, Kurumada, Sangoku và những người khác đã rất tức giận, cho đến khi đội trưởng Hyoudou Tsukasa của Gassan Kunimitsu đã dừng cuộc nói chuyện lại. thumb|left|210px|Đội hình của Raimon. Sau khi đến nơi, hai đội bước ra sân, và Raimon đã rất ngạc nhiên khi biết sân vận động mà mình thi đấu đầu tiên là Cyclone Stadium, sân vận động lốc xoáy. Trận đấu bắt đầu, một cơn lốc xoáy khổng lồ đã xuất hiện trên sân, bắt nguồn từ một chiếc quạt gió khổng lồ trên nóc sân, và Kurama đã bị cơn lốc ấy cuốn văng lên trời, may là cậu không sao. Raimon đã gặp phải rất nhiều khó khăn để tránh những cơn lốc. Tệ hơn thế, có vẻ như Gassan Kunimitsu đã được báo trước về sự xuất hiện của những cơn lốc xoáy này, và họ liên tiếp đưa ra những đội hình đặc biệt nhằm sử dụng cơn lốc để tấn công, và Raimon không có cách nào để tiếp cận. Minamisawa sút bằng Sonic Shot, nhưng may thay Sangoku đã chặn được nó bằng Fence of Gaia. Thế rồi một lúc sau, Tenma đã nhận ra được hướng gió trong cơn lốc. Cậu sử dụng Soyokaze Step và vượt qua cơn lốc thành công, khiến cho tất cả mọi người đều kinh ngạc. Cậu chuyền bóng cho Kurama, Kurama sút bằng Sidewinder. Tuy nhiên, ngay khi ấy, thủ môn của Gassan Kunimitsu đã triệu hồi Keshin của mình, Kyoshin Gigantes, và chặn được cú sút bằng kỹ năng Gigantic Bomb.thumb|190px|Kariya với ý đồ phá Kirino. Điều này khiến cho tinh thần của Raimon bắt đầu xuống, Gassan Kunimitsu lợi dụng điều này để dâng cao lên tấn công. Kirino nhảy lên định đón lấy bóng, nhưng Kariya một lần nữa đã phá cậu bằng cách nhảy lên và giả vờ tông phải Kirino, khiến cho trái bóng tới được chân của Minamisawa. Cậu ta sử dụng Sonic Shot 1 lần nữa, và lần này thì Sangoku đã không kịp phản ứng do cơn lốc cuốn trái bóng vào ngay lưới. Một thành viên bên đối thủ đã cảm ơn Kariya vì điều này, và Kirino lại càng tức giận hơn nữa. Cuối tập phim, Kariya đứng dậy, với một nụ cười tinh quái trên mặt, và cậu ta tự nhận rằng mình là một SEED, khiến cho Kirino sững sờ. Kỹ năng được sử dụng *'SH Sidewinder' *'﻿SH Sonic Shot' *'OF ﻿Soyokaze Step' *'DF Hunter's Net' *'GK Gigantic Bomb' (ra mắt) *'GK Fence of Gaia' Keshin xuất hiện *'KH Kyoshin Gigantes' Câu nói Tenma A wind that blows me back from my destination can become a wind that pushes me forward once I ride it. Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Tập phim Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Tập phim GO phần 1